1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to improvements in a wind turbine, and, more particularly, to a wind turbine which is constructed to generate electricity from wind with low velocity from any direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
These days, wind turbines for generating electricity using the wind have been disclosed in the art. The conventional wind turbine comprises a support column which is secured in the ground to have a substantial height, a propeller-shaped rotor which is mounted to an upper end of the support column, and a generator which generates electricity using rotation force of the propeller-shaped rotor.
However, the conventional wind turbine constructed as mentioned above is encountered with a problem in that it occupies a large volume when considering its power generation capacity. Since the rotor, generator and the other parts must be positioned high, installation costs are increased, and it is difficult to conduct repair and maintenance works. Also, the wind turbine may be damaged by exposure to strong wind. Further, in consideration of the structure of the rotor, electricity can be generated only when a wind velocity of at least 5-6 m/sec is maintained. Moreover, because a direction of the rotor should be manually changed in conformity with a wind direction, operational efficiency of the wind turbine is deteriorated in such areas where a light wind blows and the wind direction frequently changes. Furthermore, due to the fact that a center of gravity is placed at a substantial height, it is difficult to install the wind turbine on a ship or an offshore structure. Besides, the support column and the rotor are likely to be damaged by heavy winds.